Pure Innocence
by ImYourHappyEnding
Summary: AU: They lived in a world where angels and humans were forced to share equal property of the planet's land and sky. What happens when a mischievous mortal fell in love with a neglected angel? She was a caged bird, and he knew he had to set her free. Cloti


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final fantasy VII or any other final fantasy. :)**

_Hey guy! _

_sorry I haven't been updating my other story. I hope you guys could forgive me. Lets just say I got a little carried away with all my school work and requirements. but guess what? Its summer here already! so I guess I'll have to update a little sooner than possible, since I practically have no excuse for not updating. Well I did make a summer list of things I've been dying to do! Hahah! I hope you enjoy this story. Its to make up for the all the dilly dally I've been doing, but hey! I promise that I'll be updating now, maybe not that often. Depends really. Hey! I have my summer plans too, you know! Enjoy~ _

* * *

><p>It wasn't long ago when the angels decided to invade the human race. In fact, It wasn't always like it was now. There use to be balance between the two communities. The Angels would look out for the Humans and give them daily guidance. In return, They would take proper care of their environment, so that the angels would have fresh air to breathe in their heavenly kingdom. That balance remained for generations. Until one day, The Shinra company developed a way to use their surroundings for energy sources. They tried to build a kingdom of their own, not aware that the angels have been closely inspecting them. Soon, there was nothing left of the planet's environment. The air has been polluted with the pungent scent of chemicals. The bodies of water have been foiled with trails of wastes floating around. All this just so that the humans could live comfortably. The angels grew furious over their discovery. Did they not give their equal share of guidance to the humans? Thus the balance was broken, and the war between angels and humans began. The angels released a powerful sickness to the human race. They called it geostigma. On the other hand, The humans set out demons to vanquish every angel they came across with, calling them summons. The war lasted almost as long as the balance did. On the final blow, everything ended up being destroyed. Both groups decided then that they had no other choice but to share both land and sky. During the process of rebuilding the planet, the two groups worked cooperatively with each other. But in the hearts of each one of them, that battle was still alive. Now the damage has been covered, and the two communities both ruled equal share of the planet's properties. There were still racial separations in certain jobs and fields in education, but one organization that remained open to both race was the Heishi Academy, or in english, the Academy of SOLDIER. a school that teaches both Academics and other fields in fighting.<p>

"Okay Class, Thats all for now. Don't forget to read pages eight till eleven of your history book." Professor Angeal stood up from where he was seated as his fifth history class began to collect their things. It has been two years now since the planet resumed its healthy condition. Cloud Strife was one of the brightest, yet mischievous students in his Class. He had bright blue eyes, and spiky blond hair that stuck out in different directions. He was just about to leave the classroom when his professor suddenly called him. "Cloud, may I please have a word with you."

_'crap.. what could I have possibly done this time'_ He thought to himself "Umm... Did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"No no. Not at all. Come in and take a seat for a while." Angeal let out a small chuckle. Cloud took a seat with a conspicuous look on his face.

"Okay?.."

"Mr. Strife, I am quite aware of your high standards in my class, but apparently your attitude says something else." Angeal spoke with much more earnest in his voice. Cloud felt a fume of panic rise up in his stomach.

"If this is because of what happened yesterday, I swear that was Reno's fault-" Cloud exclaimed, but was interrupted when his professor gestured him to stop.

"I'm talking about your requirements." Angeal proceeded. "What did happen yesterday, anyway?" He spoke with much interest, watching as Cloud began to look sheepish.

"Uhhhhhhh... It was nothing! Umh... Yes! Requirements. I'll get on with it as soon as I get home." Cloud panicked in an uncomfortable and obvious way. "Okayy.. so Bye professor Angeal see you tomorrow!"

"Hold it right there, Strife!"

"Uhh Yes, Professor?" Cloud questioned with a nervous look printed clearly on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"You do realize that even if your pass your requirements, They all would still be overdue and that wouldn't do much?" Angeal released a soft sigh while looking at his student list "You still would need more points to be able to graduate and progress to a 1st class Soldier."

"What?" Cloud responded in disbelief. "c'mon! Isn't it bad enough that I got detention for a week? Now this?" He sulked on the door frame banging his head lightly on its surface.

"Although, I do have a proposal for you." Angeal's thoughts clouded up at the opportunity. "Maybe some extra credit would do." He finally suggested.

"Extra..credit.." Cloud's eyes narrowed. He hasn't really been that much of a bad boy to ever undergo the extra credit assignment. "What do you mean?" His face reflected the same look found on a lost puppy's face.

"Well you see, Cloud. I have a student in class who isn't doing much good in the academics." Angeal paused for a moment. "and I thought, Maybe it would be the perfect extra credit for you." He smiled convincingly

"so all I have to do is tutor a brain dead student of yours and I pass the extra credit?" Cloud spoke bluntly and ruthlessly, making Angeal stiffen at his harsh comment.

"Not exactly brain dead, but yes... and IF she only passes her makeup test." He spoke with unease. "Until then, I'm putting you in charge of tutoring her" Angeal concluded their discussion and asked Cloud politely to leave.

It was Cloud's lunch time, but he mostly didn't eat during lunch. He made his way to the academy's football field. The field was full of juniors and seniors. Some are found talking with their friends on the grass, others can be seen playing good old football, while the rest are just seated on the benches watching the other students play.

"Hey Cloud!" A red hair'd student called out from across the field. He waved his hand at Cloud. As Cloud approached him, He noticed to other guys were there too. One of them was Vincent, but he couldn't recognize who the other one was.

"Hey Reno. Hey Vincent" Cloud waved at both of them. His view turned to the unnamed person sitting beside Vincent. He had short silver hair, and greenish-blue eyes that you swear you'd drown in. "Person I never met before?" Cloud said in a giddy and uncertain voice. His friends burst into laughter, even the stranger himself seemed to chuckle a little bit.

"Cloud, I believe you haven't met my friend here." Reno stood up and stretched before putting his arm around Cloud. "Cloud, Kadaj. Kadaj, Cloud." Kadaj stood up as well and gestured for Cloud's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cloud." He said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Same goes to you." Cloud smiled back at Kadaj and shook his hand.

"You see Cloud, Kadaj is a new student in Heishi Academy." Reno started. "He was recently promoted to a 2nd class Soldier, and Sepheroth thought it would be a good idea if I looked after him for a while." He said with pride flowing through his mind.

"I can see Sepheroth's mistake there." Vincent commented blunty. Cloud and Kadaj smirked as they watched Reno pout like an immature kid.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Cloud sat back down watching Reno and Kadaj do the same.

"Oh you know.. Just the average. Talking, Laughing, looking at girls..." Reno sneered as he emphasized the last one. Their heads turned over to the benches where several girls were found sitting around, talking, and watching the guys play football.

Cloud shifted his view to the same direction. Few girls were looking back at him, but what he couldn't take his eyes off of was that one girl sitting alone at the very top bench. She seems to be drawing something on a sketch pad. He watched in awe as the wind blew her side bangs, showing more of her beautiful porcelain skin.

The sound of the School bell rung loudly in his head, bringing him back the reality. He looked at his friends and they nodded back at him. They quickly stood up and started running towards the school building. Cloud couldn't help but pause and look back. He saw the student's on the benches begin to leave as well, except for the same girl he's had his eye on. "Cloud, you coming or not?" Reno questioned.

"yeah yeah. Im right behind you." Cloud said in a slight annoyed yet light-headed way. He caught up with Reno and the rest and set off as fast as he could.

Back at the field. The place was left abandoned other than the same girl that still continued to sit quietly at the very top bench paying no attention to her surrounding, but the pad laying on her lap. She couldn't help but notice a certain blond hair'd boy dash off with his friends.

"Teef, you ready to go?" Zack asked as he fixed his things. He had just finished football practice and was ready to go to his next class. She stared back plainly. It took her a while before she could nod and make her way back down. He placed his arm around her as they walked back to the school building.

"A guy kept staring at me again." she said faintly. He couldn't help but smile as he shook his head.

"Don't they always?" He replied teasingly as Tifa gave a slight push in response. The rest of the walk remained silent and a mystery.

During dismissal, Cloud decided to spend a little more time with his friends. They were just about to leave the school building when they suddenly noticed a commotion going on outside.

"C'mon, Teef. just talk to me, and I promise I won't bother you ever again." A guy was trailing behind Tifa. She looked like she was avoiding him or something.

"For the last time, Rufus. No!" She yelled, turning her back on him.

"Hey! you can't just say that to me!" He hissed, grabbing her arm. She winced at the tightness of his grip. Another sort of pain arose inside her.

"Rufus Let go!" She jerked her arm as the attacks started appearing in her line of vision. Her body felt off-balanced and she could feel herself grow weak.

"She said let go!" Cloud planted a hard punch to the boy's face, making him fall back. Tifa knees finally gave in and she fell to the floor as well. Her hands rubbing her temples. Cloud's attention went back to her. "Hey you okay?" He bent down and placed a hand on her head.

"Why you little-" Rufus was disturbed as he heard a sudden shriek of pain. His eyes widened at the sight. Tifa cried as she pressed hard on her temples with her hands. She was having an attack. Particularly by Geostigma.

"Woah! you okay? Hey? you there?" Cloud lifted her chin so she could face him. He was drawn by her wine colored eyes. She had uneven breaths and her eyes were slowly closing. The sight was killing Cloud inside. She couldn't handle it anymore, and before He knew it, She had fainted and was left lying on the ground.

"Tifa!" Zack made his way through the crowd. His mouth dropped open in shock. "You! What did you do to her?" He was enraged, grabbing the collar of Cloud's uniform.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" Cloud blurted with fear shown in his eyes. Zack is a 1st class Soldier, and is someone you wouldn't want to be picking a fight with.

"Zack... don't.. Its..nothing.." Tifa voice was soft and faded. An ambulance raised towards them. Four people emerged from the truck. Tifa was taken away, and the ambulance rushed out of the zone.

Reno ran towards Cloud, helping him up. "Dude! I saw everything! What was that about?" He asked in astonishment.

"I thought you saw everything?" Cloud smirked while raising his eye brow.

"Well you know me! I always like getting into details" Reno said boldly, nudging the arm of Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes in return and let out a deep sigh. "Well way'ta mess with a Lockhart, Cloud." Reno shook his head and gave Cloud a pat on the back before walking away.

"Lockhart?.. What do you mean?" Cloud asked densely. Reno stopped and looked back.

"Lockhart!... You don't know the Lockharts?" Reno said quizzically. "The Lockharts! current leader of the tenshinoyouna government. Rulers of the Angelic race-"

"I know that!" Cloud said in an annoyed tone. "I just.. Never knew they had a daughter..." His head clouded up as he remembered the strained look on her face.

"yeah, well..." Reno gestured Cloud to come closer. "Thing is.. Rumor has it, They've been trying to keep her as a secret from the media." He whispered to Cloud's ears. He was surprised to here this.

"What do you mean?.." Cloud furrowed his eyes. He felt chills run down his spine.

"I dunno, Cloud." Reno said, patting Cloud once more on the back. "Maybe you out to do more research on it if your that interested." He waved his four fingers back at Cloud as he walked away. Cloud took a deep breath, and went home as well.

After taking Tifa to the hospital, She was confined in her house for the rest of the day. Zack stayed over at her house worried about her condition. She hasn't woke up since the incident in school, and he blames Strife for it. Zack sat beside Tifa's bed, staring blankly at the floor. Suddenly, the door opened. The doctor came in with a clipboard, followed by Tifa's mother.

"How is she?" Zack stood up from his seat with a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry Mr. Fair. Tifa will be just fine." The doctor assured. "She is just undergoing the after attack effect. She'll be awake by morning."

"and the Mako?" Tifa's mother asked.

"She has been given several shots of Mako already, Mrs. Lockhart." The Doctor read from his list and recited all the other treatments given to her.

"I want her to have another shot of Mako." Tifa's mother said bluntly. Zack's eyes widened in disbelief.

"If you give her another shot of mako, She'll get over dosed" The doctor's voice was serious.

"and you point?" She glared at him with a cold and icy look.

"Right away, Ma'am" The Doctor obeyed and immediately went out to get an injection of Mako.

"What are you trying to kill her?" Zack yelled furiously.

"Don't be silly, Dear. She is immortal. Sadly, dying isn't found in her dictionary." Tifa's Mother laughed at his statement. She continued looking at other chemicals and reading their labels.

"Then why torture her like this? If you give her more mako she'll become really sick and end up in a half dead form!" He spoke as if begging for mercy. She daggered her eyes at him.

"This is none of your concern anymore." She said in a serious tone. "Your nothing more but a cousin to her tied up in an arranged marriage." The look on her face disgusted Zack. It was more than obvious that she was trying to get rid of Tifa. They've been trying to kill her ever since the day they found out that she didn't take the full form of an angel. "I have no interest in talking to you anymore. You may go home" She ordered her guards to take him away.

"You can't just do this!" Zack exclaimed as two gaurds dragged him out of the room. He watched helplessly as the doctor went back in with an injection._ 'Teef... Hang on just a little bit longer.'_

Cloud locked himself in his room after the incident in school. He din't want his mother pestering him with questions, nor did he want to be bothered after such a rough day. He spent the whole time searching the net about what Reno had told him. He was able to read many articles about the birth of an immortal child entitled as the reincarnation of Cosmos. Browsing through more articles, There was one that was labeled top secret. He needed a password to get in the file, but he couldn't find the right combination for it.

"Argghh! Damn this. Its no use." Cloud sighed in defeat. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. The clock read 1:04AM. He glared at the time and proceeded to dial his friends number.

"Hey Reeve, can I ask a favor?"

_"Cloud? What time is it? Now?..."_ Reeve sounded awfully sleepy, but he was a good friend of Cloud's so he had some privileges.

"Yeah. Its a big favor... Umh.. I need you to hack something for me." Cloud spoke hesitantly on the other line.

_"Seriously?... Awww c'mon! Fine fine.."_ His friend gave out one big yawn. _"Just send me the link on Picwum."_

"Okay. Thanks, Reeve. I'll repay the favor next time." Cloud jumped in Joy. He hung up immediately and went back to his computer. In less than minutes, The file was unlocked. "Okay okay, What do we have here..." Cloud browsed through more stories. He kept scrolling through the page, until a certain article caught his attention.

_Tifa Lockhart. Born on May 3. Tifa Lockhart is the only child of the Lockhart family. On the day of her birth, The Doctors discovered that she did not give the full form of an angel, but instead characterized most traits of humans. Her wings were smaller and tattered than an average angel's wings. On the same day, It was also revealed that she possessed an extraordinary energy found in the deepest depths of her being. The Lockharts failed in many treatments, trying to make the child regain an angelic form. Soon they gave up and decided to murder the infant. Sadly, The baby was later on found out to be immortal and immune to death. Many Scientists have been debating on whether she would be the next reincarnation of Cosmos. Many of them wanted to use her as a test subject in laboratories, but surprisingly, The Lockharts did not agree to this. Currently, She undergoes several mako shots a day in hope that it could help her gain a much more angelic look, but until now, she remains to have a human-like form with tattered wings. Doctors have concluded that Tifa Lockhart could have been under the litter of her parents, which caused her to lose most of the traits of an angel. Further study on the subject is on going at the moment.._

Cloud's eyes widened. He turned off his computer and lied down on his bed. He couldn't help but feel an unusual disturbance as his heart started beating fast. He took a deep breath before finally closing his eyes. _'Maybe I'll feel better in the morning.. Wait.. it is already morning.. and I still have school..'_ Cloud turned over to look out his window. The sun wasn't shining yet. He closed his eyes once again.

_'reincarnation of Cosmos, huh?...'_ He thought to himself with a grin on his face before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>So hows the first Chappie? C'mon don't be shy, just click on the little review button below. I really spent some time now planning its story and I stayed up late all night just working on it! Hahah. Well actually, I was forced to stay up all night, because Apparently my close friend from the states kept me up :))<em>

_Hope you liked it! I shall update soon! \m/_


End file.
